


Death Warmed Over

by Panchy



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gift Fic, Other, Picnics, reader isnt necessarily summoner but they aren't Not summoner either
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 17:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18554296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panchy/pseuds/Panchy
Summary: On a gentle spring day, you take Hel out for a picnic date.





	Death Warmed Over

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> This was written for Terra (@fewillnotleavemymind on Tumblr) as thanks for the lovely Spring Felicia piece they wrote for me! Crossposted from my own blog, @femme-blem.

Basket. Dishes. Cutlery. Food. Hel watched as you arranged the items on the blanket you'd spread, fussing with the placements in an effort to make everything perfect. Hel required nothing to sustain her infinite unlife, but the effort you put into the date made it appealing enough to partake.

But that would have to wait. You were still "setting up," as it were, and the sovereign of Death was nothing but patient. Instead, she brought her gaze to the field around her.

The moment winter's chill had vanished, you'd taken Hel's arm and begged her to go on an outing to one of Askr's picturesque meadows. Hel did not understand the term you'd used, nor did she understand its purpose after you'd explained its meaning. You looked so hopeful, though, and if indulging you in this strange tradition would bring you happiness, she would do it gladly.

That was how she found herself kneeling on the blanket at this "picnic," observing the signs of spring firsthand. The flowers had started to bloom, the odd creatures that populated so much of this realm scurried through the grass and the treetops, and the clearing was teeming with so much life that she can feel its hum in the very air.

A fitting setting for one as lively as you.

You were the most animated soul Hel had met in all her thousands of centuries of existence, with a zeal for life and living that was unmatched. Every interaction, every task was met with such gusto, and Hel supposed it was the selfish, possessive part of her that desired to keep so bright a spirit all to herself.

It had surprised her how readily you agreed to her proposition. You had surprised her, a being unfathomably old, who has been and done and seen so much. As enthusiastic as you were for life, you were more than willing to submit yourself to the goddess of Death. You would remain together for as long as you drew breath, and would rule by her side long after it stopped.

"Done!"

An excited clap brought her attention back to the scene before her. And a charming scene it was - carefully cut sandwiches, an assortment of sliced fruits and vegetables, a block of cheese, crackers, cookies...you had really put your all into the meal, and it showed. Then she saw your eyes, bright and expectant. A little nervous, even?

"It looks delightful," Hel said. "Thank you for preparing this."

You beamed under the praise and began piling up your plate. Hel notices that her own plate has already been filled with a little of everything, likely so she could try a bit of each and figure out her tastes first. The consideration you show her is touching.

She brought a sandwich to her lips and took a bite, chewing thoughtfully. Its contents were crisp and refreshing, somehow complimenting the surrounding scenery. A few pink petals fall from the trees above. It was strange, being here, in a place and season so far from anything Hel was familiar with. But it was not unpleasant.

"Isn't it gorgeous?" You sighed happily and turned to Hel, a shy blush creeping across your face. "I'm so glad we got to do this."

Something that felt akin to warmth - a foreign sensation that Hel was feeling more and more lately - stirred somewhere deep within her. The corners of her lips quirked upwards ever so slightly before placing a cool kiss to your forehead. "And I as well."


End file.
